


Give Me Comfort

by syriala



Series: Secretly Married IronFalcon [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Marriage, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: IronFalcon+ “Is that my shirt?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Comfort

Sam didn’t get leave often enough, both Tony and he agreed on that. It was barely every five weeks, and it was not enough for the newlyweds.

When Sam did get leave, Tony pretended to be on a drinking binge to get his dad off his back, and they spend the time they had wherever they could.

Luckily Howard was out more often than not, working on things Tony was apparently too young to understand, and since Jarvis knew about Sam and Tony anyway, they also got to spend some time at the mansion.

That was where they were when Tony entered his bedroom, only to find Sam rummaging through Tony’s shirt drawer.

He stopped in the doorway, leaning a shoulder against it, and watched Sam with a fond smile.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked eventually, when Sam held up the fourth shirt before he dropped it again.

“Looking for a shirt,” Sam distractedly said and Tony laughed.

“I can see that,” Tony said and Sam turned around. “What for?”

“For you to wear,” Sam told him and now Tony frowned.

“Are we at the stage where you tell me what to wear?” Tony asked, only half joking, and with a lot more hesitation then he would like.

“No,” Sam immediately said, obviously picking up on Tony’s strange feelings.

Howard and Maria used to pick out all his clothes until he went away to boarding school, and now whenever something like this happened, he felt like a little kid again. He didn’t like it.

“Okay. What for then?”

Sam began to squirm, seemingly embarrassed but eventually he said “I miss you when I’m not on leave.”

“I miss you, too,” Tony told him, still unsure where Sam was going with this.

“Yeah, but...I want to take something from you with me there,” Sam admitted.

“Something from me...My picture not enough for you?”

Sam rolled his eyes with a smile. “It’s a bit hard looking at it with twenty other guys in the room, you know? I just thought you could wear this shirt and then it would smell like you and I would wear it,” Sam rushed out and Tony was reminded yet again how much he loved Sam.

“I can do that,” Tony said and Sam beamed at him.

“Good, then wear this,” Sam threw a shirt at him, “for at least two days.”

“You’re insane. It’s gonna smell,” Tony told Sam and looked at the shirt. It was one of his band shirts, and well worn. It always spent comfort for Tony when he was feeling down and he hoped it could do the same for Sam.

“It’s gonna be your smell, and that’s the whole goal for this.”

“But it’s gonna be a bad smell,” Tony tried again, while he already dropped the shirt he was currently wearing.

Sam shrugged at him. “It’s still gonna be your smell, and I’ll gladly take that.”

Tony was in the process of pulling the shirt over his head so he didn’t see Sam’s face while he said that, but going by the voice, it must have been sappy.

“You’re a sap,” Tony accused him and Sam pointed at his wedding ring, that hung on the same chain as his dog tags.

“But I’m your sap, so that’s alright.”

“God,” Tony mumbled. “Get over here,” he told him and Sam happily obliged.

“I’ll have a shirt for you to take whenever you’re here,” Tony whispered against Sam’s lips, right before he kissed him.

If this would bring comfort to Sam, he would have a shirt ready for him at all times. Going by the way Sam smiled knowingly against his lips he already knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/145669612316/ironfalcon-is-that-my-shirt)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
